


Pudding Whiskers

by 1000Lilacs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000Lilacs/pseuds/1000Lilacs
Summary: Misha spends a sweet weekend with Jensen and JJ when both men start feeling that this may be a bit more than a friendship...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @penguinoverlord for your talent in editing. You always make me look better than i really am xxx
> 
> I value the relationships and marriages of all our boys and believe them to be good and faithful ones. I also believe they are all good friends and enjoy messing with us with their endless flirting and puppy eyes.  
> This story (and any that may follow) represent my wild imagination and fantasy and not (under any circumstances) what I believe to be reality. I ship it but sail it only inside my head ;-)

“Mish, what’s up man?” Jensen’s voice sounds energetic over the phone.

“Well, you know, not bad Jen. You?” Misha asks.

“Good, good. Listen,” he starts. “I told you Danneel had a rough month, she wasn’t feeling too well and I want to send her and her mother on a weekend of relaxation. You know, massages, treatments and all those things…”

“And you’re calling me for advice?” Misha answers sarcastically and makes Jensen giggle.

“No man, she just doesn’t want me to be alone with JJ and I was thinking, you know, maybe you can come help me? You can come with Vicki and the gang if you want. You know we have enough room…” he trails off and Misha can hear the anticipation.

“This weekend, you say?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Jensen answers.

“The kids have something planned already so they need to stay here with Vick, but I’ll ask her if she’s okay with me being away and I think she’ll agree. She has had a few conversations with Danneel and she’s aware of how much she needs this. Let me get back to you but I think it will be a yes,” he says and they finish the conversation.

***

When Misha arrives on Friday morning, Danneel is still at home and she’s walking around nervously, packing and looking kind of edgy. She gives Misha a kiss and a hug and tells him to take good care of her husband and child, and warns him not to teach her kid anything inappropriate. When she keeps on talking and giving different instructions over and over and Jensen reassures her over and over again that everything will be okay, he finally manages to convince her to leave and go have fun.

They spend the rest of the morning in the house; Jensen is on the phone talking about the details for an episode he’s going to direct and Misha is sprawled on the sofa, reading a book. JJ plays in her room and every once in a while, she comes to show something to ‘uncle Mish’ or to try and convince him to come and play with her in her room, which he manages to avoid using the most creative excuses such as: ‘My turtle is hiding in my pinky and I can’t move until he comes out’ or ‘The sofa is extremely sad because your mommy went for the weekend and I’m comforting it’ until he realizes that the phone conversation her daddy’s on, will take quite a while longer and he goes with her.

JJ drags him to her parents’ bedroom and, as if the whole thing was planned, she gets a bottle of dark purple glitter nail polish and Misha knows he got himself into this situation and it’s too late to get out of it.

Twenty minutes later, Jensen comes in the room to find his daughter concentrating hard with her tongue outside her mouth and his friend, sitting on a chair with his legs up on the bed and a very girly nail polish on both his hands and one of his legs. Misha doesn’t notice Jensen coming in the room, not until he hears him chuckle and then he turns his head and smiles at Jensen; and is it his imagination or is Jensen a bit out of breath?

 

Later in the afternoon they go to the park. Jensen looks everywhere for the nail polish remover but he can’t find it so Misha sits on the bench in the park, next to Jensen, among moms and dads and children playing, carrying his purple glitter fingernails proudly while JJ keeps dragging people around from all corners of the park to see her ‘Uncle Mish’ and his beautiful glittery fingernails.

Most of the time they’re sitting there on the bench, they’re in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, Jensen looks down at Misha’s hands and chuckles again but Misha can clearly see that Jensen is not really laughing at him and it seems like he’s even a little touched by this. Something about this makes Misha feel a certain warmness in his stomach and a slight sting in his eyes.

When it’s starting to get dark, Jensen calls for JJ and they go to eat at a restaurant. The place is small and the food is simple and that’s exactly what they like. At some point 3 girls recognize them. Misha, who’s sitting with his face to the restaurant, recognizes the signs; the whispering, the muffled screams and giggles and the girls, each trying to push another to be the first to approach them. He tries not to look at them until the moment they start getting closer and then he notifies Jensen. One look, that’s all he needs, and Jensen understands and he turns in his chair as they both smile at the girls, exchange a few words and agree gladly to the selfie request.

They are polite, excited and very loving and both of them thank them for being loyal fans.

Misha knows, in some place deep inside of him, that this event is a serious highlight for those girls but he tries not to think about it too much because he knows that knowing this, thinking about how much influence they have on those girls and on fans in general, can screw with someone’s head. In addition, he is always baffled by it and never feels that he entirely deserves to be looked at this way. Jensen is a lot like him on this issue but Misha thinks he somehow handles it better and looks more composed when talking to fans. Misha just feels a bit uncomfortable and hides it with snarky retorts, dirty insinuations and loads of sarcasm and, lucky for him, it seems that the fans like it.

After the fans leave, they very soon finish eating and head home. Jensen showers JJ and then, smelling of soap and childhood sweetness, she sits in bed and he sits beside her, on her pink pretty bed and tells her stories and tickles her and her laugh sounds like 1000 of the sweetest bells.

In the meantime, Misha stands at the doorway to JJ’s bedroom and watches daddy Jensen in all his glory. It makes him appreciate him in ways he never thought of before and he is suddenly filled with so much love for his good friend.

When JJ is finally asleep, Jensen gets up carefully from her bed and both adults go to the living room. Very soon Jensen takes out beers for both of them and they talk a little bit about the upcoming episode and about Jensen’s view on it as a director and, as always, they have a fantastic time talking and Misha makes Jensen laugh again and again as they take out another bottle of beer and then another and they both feel that really comfortable, intimate feeling you have with people you really love and have known for a very long time.

When they finally decide that it's time to go to bed, they are a little too drunk and their bellies are aching from too much laughter and their faces are a bit too close and Misha thinks, for a second, that if Jensen leans in now for a kiss, he will not object.

But the moment passes and each one of them go to their own bed.

Misha finds it hard to fall asleep. He keeps replaying the events of the evening. Nothing happened, really but he has this feeling in his belly and he knows that something _did_ happen. Maybe something big. He also knows that Jensen felt it too because of the way he looked at him just before he hurried to go in his bedroom. All this evening had that feeling of something, a thing that cannot be explained, cannot be seen or touched but is so much present and cannot really be ignored and it makes him feel warm all over thinking about it, just the warm cuddly feeling of an excited, happy heart.

When he wakes up in the morning, Jensen is already in the kitchen with JJ and breakfast is almost ready.

Misha is surprised to find that Jensen can cook and that he made them French toast with a dreamy blueberry sauce and cream and when they eat they take turns making JJ laugh.

After breakfast Jensen helps JJ change and Misha takes everything off the dining table, puts everything into place and washes the dishes. While doing so, his mind takes him back to last night and to everything he was feeling, and this warm cuddly feeling is back. He feels at home in ways he has never felt before.

There is something about being together with Jensen, doing normal everyday things, taking care of a child and a home; that strikes a chord in his soul, one he never knew was there.

When JJ is ready and the kitchen is clean, they go out to spend the day at the zoo. Misha doesn't like those establishments but he doesn't want to start an argument with Jensen. He’s still hoping to educate humans that animals are not there for our amusement and should be living in their natural habitats but for now, he will keep his mouth shut.

They have a lovely day. JJ is so excited, running around and looking at all those animals. She falls in love with the elephants and they find themselves sitting on a bench, for a very long time, while JJ is talking to the elephants, running from side to side and trying to get their attention. At some point one baby elephant comes closer to where she's standing and, slowly, all the rest follow until there are so many of them coming in her direction and Jensen becomes a bit apprehensive and starts to get up but Misha grabs his hand. “Don’t worry Jen,” he tells him. “She’s safe, and look how happy she is.” And Jensen hesitates for a second but then nods and sits back down. JJ starts singing a song to the elephants and all of them are standing close to her, looking at her and Misha tells Jensen, “Look, she is just like her father – fans wherever she goes,” and Jensen has stars in his eyes when he looks at her and he’s smiling and then looking into Misha’s eyes and maybe he wants to say something, maybe something sweet and fatherly about JJ but instead he keeps staring quietly and he can feel it again - a different, new, kind of connection between them and it looks like Jensen can feel it too because, suddenly, the smile disappears and his expression changes and just like that, the moment is gone and he's back to looking at JJ.

When they need to leave to go back home, JJ doesn’t want to leave and she cries a little so Misha buys her an oversized, furry stuffed elephant that she drags with her and doesn’t want to let go, even though it’s almost bigger than she is.

When they finally get back home, she is a bit too tired, hungry and cranky and everything makes her cry. Jensen, a bit tired of her crying, is starting to lose his patience and even raises his voice on her at some point but Misha, the peace maker that he is, does his best to calm things down so he takes JJ and helps her change into her pajamas while Jensen prepares their dinner and very soon, they sit together at the table to eat, only that soon after, tired JJ accidently drops her plate on her lap and starts crying again and then Jensen gets very angry and yells at her and she cries even more, sitting there with food on her lap and looking miserable.

Without thinking much, Misha walks to the fridge, takes out a jug of milk, and calls JJ to look at him. She does, with tears in her eyes and on her beautiful cheeks so he sits on the floor next to her and starts pouring milk on his face. JJ looks shocked and Misha, not giving up, takes an untouched yogurt off of the table and smears it in majestic gestures on his face and shirt and puts a bit of it in his mouth and says "Yummy," and then a small smile appears on JJ's lips.

When he looks at Jensen, he expects, at some level, to see annoyance but he’s pleasantly surprised to see that his friend is going through the same expressions – shock, intrigue and then delight.

Next, he takes chocolate pudding that was supposed to be their desert and starts drawing whiskers on his face with it and when he sees how excited JJ is with what he’s doing, he asks her if she wants whiskers too and she nods, of course. So, he goes to her and paints pudding whiskers on her face and a pudding nose and finally, he pushes a finger full of pudding in her mouth and tells her that that's dessert and she's now laughing her bell-like laugh and Jensen is smiling and shaking his head in disbelief, and on his face, he sees that expression of amazement and delight and that look that says “You are fucking insane and I love it!”

JJ asks to paint with pudding as well and Misha lets her paint eyebrows and freckles on his face and the mood is happy just like Misha wanted it to be. Then, Jensen tells JJ to run and wait for him in the bathroom and he will be there shortly to help her shower.

When she disappears to the other room Jensen gives his hand to Misha, who is still on his knees next to JJ's chair, and helps him get up. When he's standing, Jensen pulls him into his arms and before he can even think about it, they are kissing and Jensen's shirt and arms are now full of milk and yogurt and his face is smeared with pudding stains that match Misha's and he doesn't seem to care.

After hesitating for a few second, now that he sees Misha is on board with him, he becomes braver with his tongue, searches inside Misha's mouth, caresses his tongue with his own, sucks his lips gently and feels intoxicated with his taste.

Misha is surprised and delighted by this turn of events. He lets himself drown in that kiss; while some part of his brain thinks of how weird it feels to kiss a man but on the other hand, how familiar, comfortable and right it feels when this man is Jensen.

"I need to take care of my child," Jensen finally tells him after a very long kiss, "but please stay exactly as you are right now and I will help you clean up when I'm done."

He puts another short kiss on Misha’s lips and disappears into the bathroom while Misha stands there, overwhelmed and happy as he never was before.

This may change everything but for now it’s good.


End file.
